Boy missing
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Bosco is missing or dead? read if you want to know.BF shipper
1. Chapter 1

Title: Boy Missing Pairing: Bosco/Faith Disclaimer: not mine! 

Note: this fanfics was posted in a livejournal community Fictionmadness and is dedicated to my dear friend Maggye and Mary.

THANKS FOR READING!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOY MISSING I

Faith's apartment

A phone woke me up in the middle of the night, it was the first time I could sleep for weeks, I ignore the ring as much as I could but there was something, like a heart feeling that told me I should answer immediately.

"Faith?" a male voice I could easily recognize spoke in the other line

"Sully? It three o'clock in the morning...can this wait til tomorrow?"

"It's Bosco..."

That's all he needed to say. I get dress fast, took the keys of my car and get out of my apartment.  
I arrive where Sully told he and Ty would be. I did not expect to see so many uniforms; they stare at me as soon as I get there, sad looks on their faces. Sully takes my hand and pushes me toward him and Ty.  
My heart jumps when I see how Bosco's mustang was pull out from the water, I want to get close but Sully stops me.

"Where is he?" I ask him. Desperate

"Faith..." Ty says "calm down"

"No! Where is he?" I yell, the rest of the police officers look at each other trying to find a correct answer to my yelling "Ty, please tell me where is he" I beg, tears running down my face

"they haven't found the..." he trails off."Him yet...sorry"

"Was he in there? Did you see him? Did anybody see him?" I ask, once again I don't get any answer, just looks

"Excuse me? Detective Mitchell?" a man walks towards me, a small note book in his hand. I know the procedure. "Can I ask you a few questions about Mr. Boscorelli?"

"What? Where is he?" I demand to know

"According to the witnesses, the mustang in question was last seeing crashing against the water and..."

"Did they see him in there? Was he driving?" I ask more than he does

"It's his car, right?" he says

"So, you assume he was driving?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then you don't know how to do your job...he would have jumped if he sees his car driving straight to the water, he is not stupid"

"We believe it was on propose" he says playing with his pen while he looks at me

"You think he tried to kill himself?" I look at Ty and Sully waiting for support, I soon realize they think the same "oh my god..."

"Faith..." Sully touches my arms once more but I pull away "he wasn't himself lately and you know it"

"He almost died! You wouldn't be yourself if something like that happens to you...how can you think he did this...he would never..." I stare at what it used to be Bosco's car. Tears still running down my face "I don't understand...he would have talked to me about it..."

"It's hard to believe in cases like this" the detective says. I hardly listen to him "we are really sorry, Ma'am"

"He is not dead until you find his body..." I walk away from the group leaving that sad place; I know there's someone I have to talk to.

-  
I know on her door, she opens with a big smile on her face which was soon fainted as she sees the tears on my face.

"Is Maurice isn't it?" Rose asks crying. I hug her, crying in her shoulder.

We talked for a hours. There was not much to be said but we both need company in a case like this. It hurt to see Rose losing another son...

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading this! hope you enjoy it as much as I do...

ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy Missing

Faith´s POV

I tried to help as much as I could but they didn't want me involve in the case, specially sense they believe it was a suicide.a few hours later I recieve a phone call from the detective in charge telling me I had to recongize a body...

I took a deep breath as I walk into the morgue. A doctor was wating for me along with Sully , Ty and the detective. They all have sad looks but no more than I do.  
The curtain opens, my brain is blank...Sully shakes me and I smack back to reality.

"it's not him.." I say between tears of happiness "It's not Bosco..." Sully smiles at me as well as Ty. The detective,however,seemed confused

"I'm sorry ma'am...but if he is not your partner,then who is he?"

"that's a good question" Ty says "and what was he doing in Bosco's car"

"stolen maybe..." Sully says

"and where IS Bosco" I say finally "how come he hasn't call me? or Rose?...oh my gosh! I have to tell her he is alive" I say with a big smile on my face

"we still don't know that" the detective says "maybe he is dead in some place else"

I feel a strange impulse to hit that guy " he better not be...for your own safety" I walk away still believing that Bosco was somewhere,alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bosco's POV

I ignore where I am or for how long I've been walking. I could be working right now but insteed of that I have to walk around NY looking for the stupid jag off who stole my precious mustang along with my phone. I haven't called Faith,she must be worried...nah! She has more important thinks to do that worry about.

I realize how much I've been walking when I see the precint near by. A few cops are surprised to see me,don't know why.

"hey Boss,sorry I'm late..." I can't finish my sentence when I see his arm around me...now I'm confused

"oh boy.you got us worry...really worried" he says,smiling "Faith's gonna be happy to see you"

"you're not mad? I mean, I skip work and..."

"don't worry about that! what it mattesr is that you are alive"

"course I'm alive! what are you talking about boss?" I'm even more confused than I was before.

"nothing...you gotta see Faith,she is in her office"

I walk away from him,I turn around and he seems very happy to see me which I think it's wreid.  
I see Faith from her window,I can see for the line in her eyes that she's been crying.She doesn't realize I'm watching her so I decide to come in.

"hey..." it's all I can say when,once again, I feel arms around me. what's with the hugging!

"oh my god! you're alive! ..."

"of course I'm alive...Faith,what the hell is going on?.why everyone keeps saying I'm alive?" she looks at me and touches my face,smile on her face

"Bosco...I'm so happy to see you,so so so happy" she hugs me once more,crying on my shoulder "the last day was horrible..."

"last day? for how long I've been away?"

"a whole day...oh my god! you don't know?"

"don't know what? what happended?" I'm afraid to ask

We sat and talked. She explained to me what happened when I was gone...a awfull truth,my mustang was completly distroyed by the jag off who stole it...if I could kill him,too bad he already is.

"I tried to call you but I lost my phone and my money...I walked around NY looking for my baby. I lost track of time...sorry I made you worry" I say trying to make up the big mess I created

"I thought you tried to kill yourself" she looks down at her hands

"Why would you think I tried to kill myself?" I ask, confused

"Sully said you were not yourself lately"

"Sully said?" I was upset, how could she believe him? "And you believe him? Faith you know me better than anyone! How could you possibly think I would jump with my car into the water...if I wanna kill myself I would...ya know? Pull the trigger"

"Bosco stop it!" she stands up and walks around the room turning her back on me "We were really worried about you, I even talk to your mother...she cried, I cried."

"I know you did" I walk toward her, taking her hands into mine "I'm sorry...I promise if this happens again I will find the way yo call you...or ma"

"Fine..." she smiles and I feel butterflies in my stomac "the important this is..."

"I'm alive,I know. the boss told me that...what I have to do now is...buy another mustang!" Faith looks at me with narrow eyes

"not in a million years!"

THE END! 


End file.
